The present invention relates generally to printing machines or printers including ink jet printers, and more particularly relates to such a printing machine or printer including subassemblies for printing effectively on regular-stock type substrates and heavy card-stock type substrates.
Liquid ink printers of the type frequently referred to either as continuous stream or as drop-on-demand, such as piezoelectric, acoustic, phase change wax-based or thermal, have at least one printhead from which droplets of ink are directed towards a recording sheet. Within the printhead, the ink is contained in a plurality of channels. For a drop-on-demand printhead power pulses cause the droplets of ink to be expelled as required from orifices or nozzles at the end of the channels.
In a thermal ink-jet printer, the power pulses are usually produced by formation and growth of vapor bubbles on heating elements or resistors, each located in a respective one of the channels, which are individually addressable to heat and vaporize ink in the channels. As voltage is applied across a selected resistor, a vapor bubble grows in the associated channel and initially expels the ink therein from the channel orifice, thereby forming a droplet moving in a direction away from the channel orifice and towards the recording medium where, upon hitting the recording medium, a dot or spot of ink is deposited. Following collapse of the vapor bubble the channel is refilled by capillary action, which, in turn, draws ink from a supply container of liquid ink. Operation of a thermal ink-jet printer is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,774.
The ink jet printhead may be incorporated into either a carriage type printer, a partial width array type printer, or a page-width type printer. The carriage type printer typically has a relatively small printhead containing the ink channels and nozzles. The printhead can be sealingly attached to a disposable ink supply cartridge and the combined printhead and cartridge assembly is attached to a carriage which is reciprocated to print one swath of information (equal to the length of a column of nozzles), at a time, on a supported, stationary recording medium, such as paper or a transparency.
After the swath is printed, the paper is stepped a distance equal to the height of the printed swath or a portion thereof, so that the next printed swath is contiguous or overlapping therewith. This procedure is repeated until an entire page is printed. In contrast, the page width printer includes a stationary printhead having a length sufficient to print across the width or length of a supported sheet of recording medium at a time. The supported recording medium is continually moved past the page width printhead in a direction substantially normal to the printhead length and at a constant or varying speed during the printing process.
In either case, the substrate or sheet is supported and heated on a heating and supporting assembly that includes a platen and a heating device in order to dry the printed swath and prevent it from bleeding into an adjacent swath. Typically, the sheet supporting platen consists of a flat surface, or of a rotating hollow drum, that in either case, has a back surface, and a front surface that has an area which is large enough to support up to a legal size sheet, with border areas left over. In the case of a rotating hollow drum platen for example, heat is generated by a radiant heater or heating device mounted inside the hollow of the drum.
Ordinarily, because drum type printers, such as the ink jet type, have a drum platen having a substantial curvature, they make printing on heavy card-stock difficult, and where possible, tend to induce undesirable curls in heavy card-stock substrates. There is therefore a need for such a printer including subassemblies for enabling effective printing on regular and heavy card-stock substrates.